


Day 1: Your Favorite Trope

by sakusaakiyoomi



Series: NejiTen Month 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Dorks, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusaakiyoomi/pseuds/sakusaakiyoomi
Summary: This was written in headcanon format
Series: NejiTen Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871404





	Day 1: Your Favorite Trope

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in headcanon format

•Neji and Tenten absolutely hate each other  
•Neji was classically trained his whole life  
•He did competitions and competed all around  
•Tenten was trained at a local dance studio  
•It was obvious she had a lot potential  
•On the first day of class, Tenten walked into the studio with a crop top and sweatpants over her leotard  
•Neji walked up to her and told her that wasn’t what she was supposed to be wearing. She needed to be in a leotard  
•Tenten rolled her eyes and said she was wearing one under  
•Neji was always up front  
•Tenten stood in the middle line  
•You could tell Tenten wasnt classically trained  
•She was flexible but she didn’t know all the terms for everything  
•Neji sneered at her everytime he had to explain  
•Tenten was easily one of the best in the class  
•Her technique was amazing  
•She had some troubles with memory  
•She always have it her all  
•Neji was perfect in every way  
•He knew the names of everything  
•He could memorize moves in a instant  
•He had perfect technique  
•He was easily very flexible  
•When partners were chose to dance with, it was always Tenten and Neji together  
•Neji would always tell her it’s so obvious that she was trained by amateurs  
•Pointing out every small mistake  
•“You weren’t trained very well in ballet, were you?”  
•“Your arms are bent instead of rounded.”  
•“You have no arch in your foot”  
•“The boxes of your Pointe shoes go soft before the arches are broken in”  
•“Your memory is really bad”  
•“I guess you can say the only thing right that your hair is pulled back.”  
•After that the there’s tension between them  
•No one noticed that they weren’t at the top of their game till ‘the incident’  
•They were doing a lift where she was flipped back onto his shoulder  
•Tenten had been so out of it that when she went back instead of her hips on neji’s shoulder  
•She got a shoulder to the gut and she fell  
•Neji was the first to say something  
•The teacher showed him away and took Tenten to the nurse  
•Despite the argument, Neji really wanted to make sure she was okay  
•After class, he took off to the nurse’s office  
•Tenten was laying in the bed with a ice pack on the shoulder she landed on  
•She sneered and when she saw him and asked if he was here to insult her  
•Neji told her he just wanted to make sure she was okay  
•They spent the rest of the day talking through their issues with each other  
•Tenten was mad at him when they firstet because she had never seen someone as talented as him  
•Neji said that he never saw someone who wasn’t classically trained that was that good  
•These two dorks bonded over their love for dance  
•Tenten told Neji all about how she used to do odd jobs so she could pay for costumes and classes  
•She told him how she was trained in a couple different styles.  
•Contemporary was definitely her favorite  
•Neji said he had been dancing for as long as he can remember  
•He was only allowed to do ballet. It was a tradition in his family  
•Tenten offered to teach him other styles  
•Whenever they had a break you would catch Tenten teaching Neji different things


End file.
